


Kaida Character Oneshot

by P3rs0n



Category: The Last Guardian (Video Game)
Genre: (& my "bonds" fan-sequel to "barriers", Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, ExtremeLight9's "Barriers" AU, Gen, NAMES OF CHARACTERS ARE TEMPORARY, Nonbinary Character, like srsly i went thru like 20 japanese names & meanings before settling on "Kaida", random TLG OCs, same universe as, they dont rly have any development beyond this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P3rs0n/pseuds/P3rs0n
Summary: Very short. Gives a bit of insight into Kaida's social life in the village & her feelings about it.





	Kaida Character Oneshot

Kaida didn't have very many friends. In fact, if Kaida was being honest with herself, she didn't have **any** friends. Maybe Kaida would have more friends if she settled down and stopped running off into the forest, just like the other parents remarked when they gossiped about her, but village activities were so **boring** and it was so **fun** to hear other kids laugh while the adults shouted fretfully and frustratedly after her.

(And maybe she had a little bit of trouble with talking to kids. Maybe they'd ask why she always ran off and when she answered honestly they'd reply with words Tsubaki said were innocent but had a tone that made her stomach twist, or they'd point at her various scratches from running through bushes and ask her where she got them like it was a shameful thing she could get in trouble for, or she'd try to sit with some of them at lunch or talk to them during training and they'd ignore her or tell her to stop bothering them, so if they were going to be like **that** why bother with them anyway?)

 

But maybe not all of them were bad, she thought guiltily as she twisted her middle skirt, like Chinatsu, who had a bright, accepting smile and would distract the other girls from asking Kaida mean questions, or Issa, the not-girl-but-not-boy who always said good morning to her when they passed each other at breakfast, but..what if it was all an act to lure her into a joke where she was the punchline (which had happened before), or what if they were just being nice because they felt sorry for her or their parents told them to, and they didn't really like her, because if they did they surely would've started a conversation with her by now, right?  
It was too much trouble, Kaida thought as she twisted her middle skirt so hard that it tore, so she'd stick to her spontaneous explorations of the forest.


End file.
